Kidnapped
by feltknickers
Summary: Tumblr Ficlet prompt: A serial abductor captures Rizzoli and Isles and locks them both in a bedroom together in an unknown location. He communicates with the girls from a different room through a speaker system. The offender forces the girls to do whatever he asks; if one of them fails to comply, the other will be punished. His demands get steamy...


Jane comes to in the semi-darkness. As soon as lucidity allows, she surveys her surroundings. It's a small room, a studio apartment sparsely furnished and dimly lit. One door, undoubtedly locked. No windows, but Jane suspects the large mirror on one wall is not a simple mirror. She and Maura are both on the floor, tied at the wrists and ankles, but not tightly and not too securely. What kind of nutcase would go through the trouble to kidnap them and do such a poor job of tying them up? Looking around the little apartment, Jane can already find several tools she can use to unbind herself and jimmy the deadbolt on the door. But she can feel eyes watching her through that mirror.

Jane examines Maura for injuries, finding none except a little redness at her neck and a bump on the inside of her wrist. Jane has matching marks. That's when it comes back to her. The van. When would she learn not to get into strange people's vans? And this time she's got Maura in trouble, too. But Jane is feeling confident. She begins to wriggle her wrists, loosening the knot, and soon feels a small shock emanating from the bump on her wrist. It doesn't hurt, exactly, it just startles her, like when her brothers would rub their shoes on the carpet and touch her arm. She hears a disguised voice coming through a speaker, "Not yet," and looks up at the mirror. "Wait for her."

Jane stands and hops toward the mirror, tries but fails to see through it. She's about to bang on the glass when she feels another shock, stronger than the first. It's just strong enough that she loses her balance and falls back to the floor.

"Wake her."

Jane does nothing.

"Wake. Her. Or I will."

Jane looks to Maura, still seemingly asleep, and scoots over. She leans over and whispers, "Maur, it's time to wake up now." Maura doesn't stir until Jane touches her forehead, brushing the hair back from her face. "Maura, can you wake up for me?"

Maura turns over to face Jane, eyes still closed, and curls her body around the other woman. "Five more minutes," she mumbles.

"Wake her."

Jane looks at the mirror, bound palms up in false contrition. "I tried."

Suddenly Maura jolts awake, yelping in pain and looking around with wide eyes, trying to get her bearings.

"Comfort her."

Learning the game quickly, Jane reaches out for Maura's hands, focusing her attention at the one familiar thing in the room. "Maura, it's ok. It's… going to be ok." She looks back at the mirror, but gets no response, positive or negative. Whispering into Maura's ear, Jane says, "I have a plan." Then a little louder, "We just have to do what he says." And so it begins.

"Jane. Unbind her." Jane does as she is told. So far, so good.

"Maura, help Jane into the chair." No objections there.

"Now, brush her hair." Both women look to the mirror in confusion. Seriously?

"Owww!" Jane yelps in response to the shock at her wrist. "Just do it, Maura."

"But Jane, your hair, it'll get all frizzy and uncontrollable!"

"Do I look like I care, Maura?" Jane speaks softly through gritted teeth, "Just play along until I can get to that toolbox over there. Don't look! Just do it!"

Maura picks up the hairbrush on the table and goes about her business. Proactively, she reaches for the nearby bottle of leave-in conditioner and applies some, taming the curls and managing to pull off an attractive style for the brunette. When she's done, she looks from Jane's head to the mirror as a stylist would, for approval.

"Good. Now untie her hands." Easy peasy.

"Help her out of those clothes." Both women look to the mirror, curiously.

"I don't think," Maura begins, but is interrupted by another howl from Jane. "Alright!" She pulls off Jane's suit jacket, and speaks over her shoulder toward the mirror as she reaches for the yellow T-shirt. "But I'll need to untie her feet to get the pants off." Maura takes the silence as consent given, so when Jane is down to her bra, Maura unties her feet and removes her pants. Jane shifts uncomfortably in the chair, but freezes when she hears the voice again.

"Sit up straight. You're not doing your breasts any favors." Jane just narrows her eyes at the mirror.

Jane is still slouching when she hears Maura cry out in pain. "Ok, ok!" She sits up.

"That's better. Now, Maura. Go to the closet." Not wanting the same shock to hurt Jane, Maura does as she's told. "Find the dress in there, and put it on Jane." She pulls out a pink flowery monstrosity and tilts her head, anticipating Jane's reaction and the shock coming her way when Jane refuses.

"Do you have anything a little less… pink?" Maura tests the waters.

"No. Do it."

Jane sighs with frustration, knowing that if she refuses, Maura will get the shock. She puts on the dress.

"Good. Now kiss."

"Ma? Is that you?"

"Be quiet Janie, or I'll shock you again."


End file.
